mihsignvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Junior (Dekania)
|language = Dekanian|broadcast_area = Nationally|formerly_called = Junior Television (1998-2004)|sister_channel(s) = NDR Televizija NTV RolfTV TV2 N2 NTV 6 NDR Gold Mini Junior Plus Boing N+|website = www.juniortv.dr|slogan = Junior Noč, telekanal Junior.}} Junior is Dekanian television network owned by Nacionalna Dekanska Radiodifuzija. The channel broadcasts animated and live-action series programmings for all ages. History Junior was launched on 28th April 1992. Launch of the broadcast for animated and live-action for all ages. On 20th January 1993, Junior officially extended it broadcast day to be from 7:00 to 19:00 and NDR Entertainment Network (now AXN) has been added to added to primetime programming on Kab-TV Dekanija (now UPC). On 1st June 1996, Junior was rebranded and the new logo was created by the Dekanian-Spanish creator Myriam Ballesteros and Pittard Sullivan and the new idents was created by Cuppa Coffee Studios from Canada. On 28th April 1997, Junior '''launching new channel for children from 2-10 years called Mini Junior (now Mini, along with NDR Vision channels) and the new broadcast format for children (animated and live-action) at untill 17:00. On 28th April 1998, '''Junior is renamed Junior Television following sixth anniversary. On 1st September 2001, Junior Television was rebranded and the new block called Juniorino. On 25th July 2003, Junior Television launching new channel for African countries called Junior Television Africa (now Junior Sat). On 1st September 2004, Junior Television '''is renamed again '''Junior as part of Nacionalna Dekanska Radiodifuzija's rebranding effort. On 27th November 2005, Nacionalna Dekanska Radiodifuzija's children's channels' joint-venture EM-TV sold its Junior and Mini to Imira Entertainment. On 15th December 2005, Junior '''and AXN was splited to two channels on UPC. On 13th September 2010, '''Junior was rebranded along with Mini. On 30th August 2011, Junior switched to the widescreen format. On 17th November 2013, Junior stopped the 4:3 image format then became a full 16:9 image format and launched in high-definition simulcast. On 29th August 2014, Junior was rebranded along with Mini. On 11th June 2016, Junior was rebranded as part of Nacionalna Dekanska Radiodifuzija's rebranding effort. On 1st July 2019, Junior was rebranded and the logo was changed during children's programmings, but current logo was during prime-time programmings. On 13th September 2019, Junior announced the changing new logo as a prime-time and blocks and now will be 24 hours and the new slogan is Junior Noč, telekanal Junior. On 1st October 2019, Junior was rebranded and the new logo was changed at 21:00 and set of idents and bumpers to distinguish its female-oriented primetime programming from its daytime children’s blocks, Junior and Juniorino ''and now with 24 hours, all '''Junior blocks was redesigned follows: * '''''Junior and Juniorino's bugs was redesigned in top-right corner * The Junior TV bug was added in bottom right corner. * The prime-time version Junior is changed to Junior Noč bug in top-right corner at 21:00. Broadcast hours All free-to-air, cable and satellite operators UPC only (untill 2005) Programmings Current programmings Animated series Junior * Looney Tunes * New Looney Tunes * Tom and Jerry * The Tom and Jerry Show (2014) * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! * Angelo Rules * My Knight and Me * Mighty Mike * Winx Club * 44 Cats * Arthur * The Wild Adventures of Blinky Bill * Pat the Dog * Thunderbirds are Go! * Inazuma Eleven * George of the Jungle * Numb Chucks * Zig and Sharko * The Daltons * Martin Morning * Cyberchase * Lanfeust Quest Juniorino * Luntik * Maya the Bee * Heidi * Vicky the VIking * Peppa Pig * Fireman Sam * Bob the Builder * Trulli Tales * Pirata and Capitano * Ricky Zoom * Bing Live-action series * The Young and the Restless * Reign * Moonlighting * Cold Case * Person of Interest * Perfektni mesec * Kovackici Entertainment * Junior Toy Parade * JUHU Zona okriti * Vuzi Duzi * Vuzi Duzi i svetnokriti * Comedy Excellence Programming blocks * Junior Animation * Junior Love Movies * Junior Kino Subota * Junior True Crime Former programmings Animated series * Adventures of the Little Mermaid * ALF: The Animated Series * ALF Tales * Angry Birds Toons * Animalia * Animaniacs * Anne of Green Gables * Archie's Weird Mysteries * Around the World in Eighty Dreams * Arriba Chichi! * Baby Looney Tunes * Bad Dog * Bat Pat * Batman: the Animated Series * Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot * Bratz * Camp Candy * Captain N and the Super Mario World * Captain Planet and the Planeteers * Clang Invasion * Class of the Titans * Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island * Corduroy * Count Duckula * Danger Mouse * Dennis the Menace * Dex Hamilton: Alien Entomologist * Dino Squad * Dragon Tales * Dream Defenders * Duck Dodgers * Eek! the Cat * Extreme Ghostbusters * Fairy Tale Police Department * Famille Pirate * Flipper and Lopaka * Freakazoid * Foofur * Gadget and the Gadgetinis * Gadget Boy * Gawayn * Generator Rex * George of the Jungle * Gulliver's Travels * H20: Mermaid Adventures * Heathcliff * Heidi (1974) * Histeria! * Horseland * Huntik: Secrets & Seekers * Inspector Gadget * Jackie Chan's Fantasia * Jackie Chan Adventures * Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors * Jin Jin and the Panda Patrol * Jumanji * Kennirafi * Krypto the Superdog * Les Podcats * Lola & Virginia * Loonatics Unleashed * Lucky Fred * Madeline * Marblegen * Marco * Martha Speaks * Martin Mystery * Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action * Maya and Miguel * Maya the Bee (1975) * Men in Black: the Series * Mia and Me * Milly Miss Questions * Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir * Mission Odyseey * Mjaulek * Monster Allergy * Monsters and Pirates * ¡Mucha Lucha! * Mummies Alive! * Mummy Nanny * Nature Cat * Nerds and Monsters * Nils Holgerson * Norman Normal * Old Tom * Ozzy & Drix * Pinky and the Brain * Pippi Longstocking * Poochini's Yard * PopPixie * Postcards from Buster * Postman Pat * Rainbow Fish * Rat-a-Tat * Regal Academy * Road Rovers * Sabrina: The Animated Series * Sandra the Fairytale Detective * Scream Street * Shaggy and Scooby Get a Clue! * Shaolin Wuzang * Shaun the Sheep * Sherlock Yack * Skunk Fu! * Shadow of the Elves * SheZow * Snorks * Sonic Underground * Space Goofs * Strawberry Shortcake * Stuart Little * Sushi Pack * Super Duper Sumos * Superman the Animated Series * Symfollies * Tabaluga * Tara Duncan * Taz-Mania * The Addams Family * The Adventures of Binky Bill * The Batman * The Brothers Flub * The Davincibles * The Genie Family * The Green Squad * The Karate Kid * The Kids from Room 402 * The Koala Brothers * The Littles * The Looney Tunes Show * The New Adventures of Nanoboy * The New Adventures of Ocean Girl * The Racoons * The Real Ghostbusters * The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs * The Secret Show * The Smurfs * The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries * The Trap Door * The Why Why Family * The Zeta Project * Time Jam: Valerian & Laureline * Tiny Toon Adventures * Titeuf * Tom and Jerry Kids * Tom and Jerry Tales * Tommy and Oscar * Trollz * Tupu * Twipsy * Vicky the Viking (1974) * Walter Melon * What About Mimi? * What's New, Scooby Doo? * What's with Andy * Wild Kratts * WordGirl * Wowser * Wunschpunsch * Xiaolin Showdown * Xiaolin Chronicles * Zeke's Pad Live-action series * A Man Called Hawk * Amika * ALF * Aliens in the Family * Beverly Hills 90210 * Bindi the Jungle Girl * Breakout Kings * Cake * Charlie's Angels * Community * Cover Up * Dani's House * Doogie Howser, M.D. * Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman * Family Matters * Flipper * Friends * Fringe * Full House * Glee * H20: Just Add Water * Head of the Class * Inspector Rex * Instant Star * Karku * Kenni: Serija * Life with Derek * Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman * Lola i Virdžinija * MADtv * Mako: Island of Secrets * Meego * Merlin * M.I. High * Miss Match * Mortified * Morž Antje * My Spy Family * Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog * Na Zdrave * Naturally, Sadie * Newhart * Notes from the Underbelly * Ocean Girl * Perfect Strangers * Power Rangers series (1996-2002) * Pretty Little Liars * Radio Free Roscoe * Reba * Rabota za lubova * Seinfeld * Sledge Hammer! * Skippy the Bush Kangaroo * Small Wonder * Smallville * Sparks * St. Elsewhere * Supernatural * Sweet Valley High * The Blacklist * The Blue Knight * The Ellen Show * The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air * The Hogan Family * The Latest Buzz * The Man from U.N.C.L.E. * The Mentalist * The Nanny * The New Addams Family * The Walking Dead * The Wonder Years * The Worst Witch * Vremija kapsula * Walker, Texas Ranger * WKRP in Cincinnati Entertainment * Backyard Science * Familija Junior * Finger Tips * Junior Teve * Junior Music * Junior Reporter * Junior United * Krikada * Imiraland * David Teslovski Show * Što Desilo? * Ulica Teatera * Cody on Tour * Warner News * Mini-Spektakel * Hitova leta * Dober lansiran * Only Live * Popularklub * Medvedhit * Popular-Kristal * Kino Jeden * Bomba * Do Koveckisi * Oj! - Sam sebe režissor Documentaries * National Geographic documentaries * PBS documentaries * BBC documentaries Programming blocks * Komedija Dublura * Looney Prime-Time * Junior Total * Smešni Petak * Kinomagija * Multfilm Specijal * Komedija na četvertaku * Warner Toon Time * Kino Groznica * Dikaja lubova * Junior Toon Time * Zabava i Akcija * Warner Special * Luboví i krasota * Kinokomora * It's Showtime * Lubovni momenti * Kriminali na pondelniku * Warner Serija * Multseriji Warner Bros. * Juniorski biki * Delajet sudbu * Family Animation * Love Movies * True Crime Logos Junior (1992-1996, drugi variant).png|First logo (1992 to 1996) Junior (1996-1998).png|Second logo (1996 to 1998) Junior Television (1998-2001).png|Third logo (1998 to 2001) Junior Television (2001-2004).png|Fourth logo (2001 to 2004) Junior (2004-2010, s fonom).png|Fifth logo (2004 to 2010) Junior (2007-2010, kvadrat).png|Fifth logo with gradient (used on 2007 to 2010 as prime-time and 2008-2010 as children's programming). Junior (2004-2010).png|Fifth logo without background Junior (2010-2014).png|Sixth logo (2010 to 2014) Junior (2010-2014, ugol).png|Sixth logo (tilted, used during children's programming) Junior HD (2013-2014).png|HD logo (2013 to 2014) Junior (2015-2016).png|Seventh logo (2014 to 2016) Junior HD (2014-2016).png|HD logo (2014 to 2016) Junior (2016-.n.v., s fonom).png|Eighth logo (2016 to 2019, used during prime-time programmings.) Junior HD (2016-.n.v.).png|HD logo (2016 to 2019) Junior (2016-.n.v, drugi variant).png|Eighth logo (second variant) Junior (2016-.n.v.).png|Eighth logo without background Junior TV (2019-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2019 to present, used in screen-bug) Junior (2019-.n.v., nočnoj).png|Current logo (2019 to present, used in prime-time programmnigs) Junior (2019-.n.v., nočnoj, drugi variant).png|Current logo (2019 to present, with red-orange gradient) Junior Noč (2019-.n.v., drugi variant).png|Current logo (2019 to present, with "Noč" wordmark). Junior Noč (2019-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2019 to present, with "Noč" wordmark and red-orange wordmark). Junior (2019-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2019 to present, used during children's programmings.) Junior (2019-.n.v., simbolka).png|Current logo (2019 to present, used in screen-bug from 10:00 to 21:00). Junior HD (2019-.n.v.).png|HD logo (2019 to present) Junior HD (2019-.n.v., drugi variant).png|HD logo with red-orange gradient. Company history Main company * Nacionalna Dekanskaradio (1992-2004) * Nacionalna Dekanska Radiodifuzija (2004-present) Joint-venture company * 'Warner Bros. Family Entertainment '(1992-1996, 2013-present) * 'Beta Film '(1996-1999) * 'EM.TV '(1999-2005) * 'Imira Entertainment '(2005-2014) External links Category:Television channels in Dekania Category:Nacionalna Dekanska Radiodifuzija Category:Grupa Nacional Category:Launched in 1992 Category:Dekania Category:Microbloggers Category:Facebook users Category:Klassmati users Category:Instagram users Category:YouTube users Category:Television channels, broadcasts in 16:9 image format Category:Television channels, broadcasts in HD version Category:Dekanian-language television channels Category:Entertainment channels Category:High-definition entertainment channels Category:Children's channels Category:High-definition children's channels